The Heir Chronicles- The Hidden Heirs
by PercyJackson67
Summary: Ten years after Jack and Ellen Swift changed the Weir society forever, the entire gang may finally be able to live normal lives... or not. When Madison and Seph's child is introduced into the world, the Weir guilds are forever changed, and Leander Hastings fears that the child is not only a danger to the Guild system, but to the entire world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the Heir Chronicles characters, settings, or ideas. Any original characters I introduce have no affiliation with the official Heir Chronicles written by Cinda Williams Chima, and are purely figments of my imagination. Enjoy.

The Hidden Heirs

An Heir Chronicles Fanfiction written by PercyJackson67

Jack Swift brought his sword, _Shadowslayer_, down to parry Ellen Stephenson's attack. He flicked his wrists slightly in an effort to disarm her, but failed as she pulled her sword back just in time. She thrusted _Waymaker_ forward and barely misses Jack's shoulder as his superhuman reflexes kick in and he leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack.

The two Warrior Heirs had been sparring constantly for more than three straight hours, their longest fight yet. Normally, Jack either disarms Ellen and wins, or Ellen slams _Waymaker_'s pommel into his gut and ''beheads'' him, winning their fight, but they had both had a frustrating day, and were not in the mood for playing around. This wasn't just a practice, nor was it a lover's quarrel. This was a war, both sides trying furiously to get the better of their opponent.

This time, any time Jack disarmed Ellen, or Ellen took his breath away, literally, the ''loser'' of that round would retrieve their sword and continue the fight. They weren't mad at each other, they were angry with the Roses. They were angry with Wizards. They were angry with their lives.

It had been a decade since their first fight at Raven's Ghyll. Both Warriors were now twenty-six, and married. They had been trying, unsuccessfully, to extend their family for three years by attempting to conceive a child. Today, they found out why they were thus far unsuccessful.

Seph McCauley, Jack's cousin, and his wife, Madison Moss McCauley walked into the clearing where Jack and Ellen were hacking away at each other. Sensing their frustration, Seph held up his hand, causing Madison to stop in her tracks. Deciding not to sneak up on them and further aggravate the two Warriors, Seph reached out with his mind and brushed against theirs, announcing his and Madi's presence.

Jack and Ellen stopped midswing and turned to glance at the onlookers. Jack slipped _Shadowslayer_ into his baldric, and Ellen slipped _Waymaker_ into its scabbard. Seph could've sworn he heard Jack and Ellen both curse as they approached him.

''What's eating you two?'' Madi blurted out when Jack and Ellen reached them, for she had noticed their anger.

''Madi, I don't think they want to talk about it right now.'' Seph replied.

''What do you know, Wizard?'' Ellen snapped. Jack did nothing to apologize to Seph for her.

''Well, do you want to talk about it?'' Seph asked rhetorically.

''Actually, it might help.'' Jack replied hesitantly, glancing in Ellen's direction.

''You talk about it if you want, I'm not saying a word.'' Ellen said, not making any effort to hide her despair.

Seph and Madi looked at Jack as Ellen sat down on a bench and buried her face in her hands. Madi would've sworn that Ellen was actually crying.

Jack hesitated, then began. ''As you probably know, Ellen and I have been trying to... have...a baby.''

Apparently, the word had not reached their ears, as both of their jaws hit the dirt in surprise, but quickly retracted when they realised the implication was that they had so far been unsuccessful.

''But?'' Madi asked carefully, not wanting to set either of the Weirlind off.

''But so far, we've failed.''

''So?'' Seph asked, also wary of the dangerous water he was treading in.

''So we went to see Blaise, the Seer, today, and he gave us some bad news.''

''Uh-oh. What's going on, Jack?'' Seph asked with great concern.

''He told us... that Ellen is... unable to carry a child.''

''Oh no.'' Madi sympathised, sitting down next to Ellen, wrapping her arms around her weeping friend, trying to comfort her.

''Any idea why, cousin?'' Seph asked quietly, careful not to disturb the women.

''Yes.'' He replied grimly. ''Apparently, the training she was put through when she was younger, under the Red Rose, pretty much destroyed her womb.''

''Oh my god.'' Seph said to himself.

''Yeah. And all the fighting we've had to do since hasn't helped at all.''

''I'd imagine not. So that's why you two were beating the crap out of each other just now?''

''Yes.''

''Damn.''

''My thoughts were, are, a little stronger than 'damn'.''

''I'll bet. I'm sorry, Jack. I wish there was something I could do. Skin wounds, cuts, scrapes, bruises, those I can heal. Broken bones I could even mend, with some difficulty, if the damage isn't too extensive. But broken organs I can't heal, even if the damage is fresh, let alone if the damage was done long ago. It would take more power than even I have.''

''There has to be something we can do. It's hard on me, but even harder on Ellen. Maybe if you and I combined our power, and maybe get Hast- your dad, maybe even Snowbeard involved. With three very powerful Wizards and a Warrior who was born to be a Wizard, maybe we could reverse the damage.''

''I'm sorry, Jack, but my mom and dad are on business in China right now. They shouldn't be back for another year.''

''Well, what about Jason? He's a pretty powerful Wizard. Give him a call, tell him to get his happy ass down here and we can use his power.'' Jack said desparately, with tears welling up in his eyes.

''Even if I could get a hold of Jason, which isn't likely, because he hasn't been returning my calls, I still don't think it would be enough power. I'm sorry, Jack.

''WELL DAMN IT, SEPH! WE NEED TOTHINK OF SOMETHING!'' Jack yelled, startling his cousin, wife and cousin's wife.

''Calm down, Jac-''

''NO I WON'T 'CALM DOWN', SEPH! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY WIFE AND I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN! COULD YOU IMAGINE WHAT THAT FEELING IS LIKE!?''

''No. You're right. I can't imagine that. I'm sorry.''

Jack took a deep breath, then tried to keep from yelling. ''Don't apologise, Seph. I don't want your sympathy. And I know you're different from the Wizards who did this to Ellen. I'm sorry for yelling.''

''No, you're not. And neither am I. You need to let that anger out, otherwise it'll just keep building up, then it will start to come out in the form of magic, and a lot of people, Anaweir included, will be hurt, or worse.''

Jack sighed, then, in another fit of rage, screamed a battle cry as he drew his sword and flung it across the meadow, the blade splitting a tree on the other side of the clearing.

He then sunk to the ground, exhaustion and despair overtaking his rage. He put his face in his hands, sobbing. Although Seph couldn't blame him, it was still shocking to see the only two known Warrior Heirs reduced to weeping. Seph walked to the edge of the clearing and retrieved _Shadowslayer_, returning it to the baldric on Jack's back.

He then sat down next to his cousin, not speaking, but deep in his own thoughts.

_I guess now wouldn't be a good time to break the news. Why rub it in their faces?_

''I'm sorry Seph. Here I am, snapping at you and Madi, forcing you to listen to how bad our lives are turning out to be, and we haven't even asked why you two came here. What did you want?''

_No, definitely shouldn't tell them Madi's pergnant._

''No reason, just came to see what you two were doing.''

''I don't buy it. What did you come here for? And tell me the truth, damn it. I'm not in the mood for lies.''

''You don't want to hear this right now.''

''I don't care. Spill your guts.''

''Beans.''

''What?''

''The phrase is 'spill the beans'. Not 'spill your guts'.''

''Does it look like I care? Spill whatever you have or _I'll _spill your guts with _Shadowslayer_.''

''Okay, okay then. Ummm...''Seph trailed off, trying to think of something other than Madi's pregnancy.

Madi, however, decided to go ahead and tell them. ''Seph and I are gonna have a...'' She stopped, obviously realising why Seph hadn't said anything yet.

''A dog.'' Seph recovered quickly, trying to cover it up.

Ellen and Jack were not fooled. Ellen started weeping even heavier, falling off the bench and landing on the ground with her head in Jack's lap. Jack shot Madi a dirty look, causing her to cower back behind Seph, wishing she had kept her trap shut.

Seph held Madi close, wishing that the life of the Heirs didn't have to be so difficult.

Three days later, Jason Haley stopped in Trinity for a visit with his friends while on his way south to Texas. He was on his way to a family reunion hosted by his long-lost second-cousin once-removed, when all of a sudden, he had the feeling that he should stop by and say ''hi'' to Seph and Madi.

He pulled up to their driveway in his brand-new yellow camaro with black racing stripes. Ever since he had seen the movie _Transformers_, he had been obsessed with Bumblebee, so, naturally, he bought an '09 Chevy Camaro, and painted it to look like Bumblebee, even going so far as to put a bumblebee-shaped air freshener on the rear-view mirror and custom-made a steering wheel with the Atuobot insignia.

He pulled up to Seph and Madi's driveway in ''Bumblebee'', then locked the car, and knocked on the front door. Seph Opened the door, looked out and asked, ''Is that Bumblebee in my driveway?''

''Yeah, pretty swwet, huh?''

''Jason, you are the biggest nerd I have ever met in my life.''

''Hey, at least it's not the batmobile, or KITT.''

''Kit?''

''Nevermind, what's up? May I come in?''

''Of course.'' Seph answered, still wondering who Kit was.

Madi enetered the room from the kitchen, and noticed Jason. She smiled, ran over to him and hugged him saying, ''Oh my god, Jason! It's so good to see you!''

''You too, Madi.'' He said before kissing her on each cheek. Seph was't upset or jealous, he knew Jason was a flirt, even though he was still a major nerd.

''So what brings you to Trinity, Jason?'' He inquired.

''Not much, just passing through. A second cousin once-removed that I didn't know I had invited me to a family reunion in Texas. I was in the area, so I thought I'd stop by and say 'hi'. So hi.''

''Hi.'' Seph replied, sarcastically. ''Now bye.''

''Very funny, Seph.'' Jason responded. ''So what's new with you two?''

''Well,'' Madi began, ''we don't have any long-lost relatives cropping up, but we did find out about a certain new family member.''

''What do you mean?''

Seph answered him by walking around behind Madison, then wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her stomach.

''Oh yeah! I heard you were pregnant. We have got to celebrate. I think I'll stay in town tonight. Us guys are gonna go to a bar and drink!''

''You guys have fun, then. I'll invite Ellen and Alicia over, or is she with you?''

''Yeah, we're still dating. We're not engaged yet, but I was actually planning on proposing at the reunion. Wanna see the ring?''

''Sure, but I meant is she with you right now?''

''Oh. Not at the moment, she's driving her jeep right now. She stopped at the gas station up the street to fill up. She should be here soon, I told her I was stopping by for a visit.''

''Okay, now show me the ring.'' Madison said anxiously.

Jason pulled out a black felt box, and opened it, revealing a golden ring in the shape of a semi-thorny flower stem, and a yellow gem shaped like rose petals embedded in the top.

''Oh wow. This is gorgeous. Is that topaz?''

''Nope. It's a yellow diamond. I had a Sorceror friend of mine make the ring, and enchant it, then I turned the diamond yellow myself. It was a simple spell, but Leesha appreciates home made things.''

''I think its gorgeous. Is a rose her favorite flower?''

''No, she likes pink carnations, but the reason I went with a yellow rose is because we decided to start a new official House, called the Yellow Rose. Its main goal is to oppose the Red and White Roses. We've already allied ourselves with Hastings' Silver DragonClan, and the leader of the Silver Bear Clan.''

''When did you talk to Snowbeard?'' Seph cut in.

''Stopped by his place on the way over here.''

''Oh.''

Just then, they all heard Leesha pull into the driveway behind Bumblebee. Seph walked over and waited by the door to open it for her. The knock came, then he opened the door. Leesha walked in and smiled at Seph and Madison. She kissed Jason then sat down in a recliner across the room from Madi.

''How are you two doing? I hear you two finally tied the knot.''

''Yep. We got married three months ago.''

"Well, congrats you guys."

Jason spoke up again, "Leesha honey, if you don't mind, I think we'll stay in Trinity tonight and head for Texas tomorrow. I'm gonna take the guys out and celebrate."

"Okay. Jason, have fun. Meanwhile, the gitls and I are gonna have some fun tonight as well."

"Okay. Come on Seph, let's go."

Jason made as though to hop in Bumblebee, but Seph interjected, "I think we should only use one car, saves gas."

''First, who cares about saving gas, I can afford an extra tank of gas. I can actually afford five cars. I've got Bumblebee here, and I've got the General Lee, Dom's Charger, 'Gone in Sixty Seconds' Eleanor back home in my garage. And on display in my personal showroom, I've got Optimus Prime in truck form."

"Wow, you seriously have a 'movie car' addiction." Seph said as they walked out the door, leaving the girls inside.

"Yeah, well. Anyways, second, Bumblebee IS one car."

"Haley, I would not be caught DEAD in that car."

"Fine then. What do you propose?"

"We take my car."

Jason looked at Seph's house, noting its petite proportions, and replied, "No."

"Why not?"

"Dude, if your house is this small, I don't even want to _see_ your car."

"You will be taking that back once you see it."

"Oh I will, will I?"

"Yes, you will. Now come say hello to my first baby, Ruby."

"Ruby?"

"It's better than 'Bumblebee', or 'Kit'."

"Shut up." Jason so cleverly retorted. Seph smirked as he hit a red button on his keychain.

The garage door opened at the touch of the button, revealing a cherry-red Maserati Venom GT. It had black tinted windows and orange ghost flames on the hood and traveling down the length of the car. It was freshly polished.

Seph was beaming with pride as he saw Jason's jaw hit the floor.

Jason stumbled over his words, shocked as he said, "Y-y-y-y-yeah, R-r-r-rub-ruby's a g-g-g-goo-god n-n-n-name."

Seph laughed as his longest friend stood there, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Jason, the small house is actually a choice for us. I had a private contracter start building a mansion as close to Trinity's border as he could, without leaving the sanctuary, but Madison wasn't comfortable living in a big house, so we moved in here. As you can plainly see, money is not an issue for us, if I wanted to, I could buy one of these for each of my friends, three more for me, and still not have to worry about money issues."

"Dude, how much is this thing worth?"

"It was in bad condition when I got it, so I got it cheap for about $600,000, then repairs cost about another $400,000, so all-in-all, I paid about $1,000,000."

"Holy shit, man. That is cheap."

"Yep, still want to take 'Bumblebee'?"

"No way, man. Hey, can I drive?"

"Sorry. You're outta luck, bud. I don't even let Jack drive it, and he's my cousin."

"Damn it."

Seph laughed again. "Come on, let's go."

**So, I don't know much about cars, and wikipedia was my source of information on this, so anybody who cares, correct me on anything that you see wrong that has to do with Seph's car. And comment about the story, too, while you're at it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the Heir Chronicles characters, settings, or ideas. Any original characters I introduce have no affiliation with the official Heir Chronicles written by Cinda Williams Chima, and are purely figments of my imagination. Enjoy.

The Hidden Heirs

An Heir Chronicles Fanfiction written by PercyJackson67

When Seph pulled up to Jack and Ellen's house in his cherry-red Maserati, Jack knew something special was going on. He grabbed _Shadowslayer_ and slipped the baldric over his shoulder. He then stepped outside to see Jason Haley leaning up against Ruby, Seph still inside. They were blastic the radio tuned to some kind of rap music channel. Jack hated rap music.

"What's going on?" He asked hiscousin as he walked over to the car.

"The three of us are going for a drink to celebrate."Jason said.

"No thanks, not really in a celebratory mood right now."

"What do you mean? You always like to party."

"I said no, Jason." Jack snapped. Jason flinched at the sight of the very intimidating Warrior/Wizard raising his voice.

"Come on Jase, I'll explain." Seph said, motioning for his friend to get in the car.

"No way, if he has a problem with me, he needs to tell me, not have his cousin do it."

"I have no quarrel with you, I have no problem with you."

"Then damn it, what _is_ your problem?"

"It's none of your business, _Wizard._"

"So it's a problem with Wizards, is it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is."

"Then what's your problem with Wizards? And why are you only snapping at me? Why not Seph as well?"

"ELLEN AND I CAN"T HAVE A CHILD! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?"

Jason flinched again, then stumbled backwards, shocked.

"What does that have to do with Wizards?"

"The damned Red Rose did it. The training Ellen was put through destroyed her womb." Jack said quietly as he slumped to the ground.

Jason leaned back against the car.

"You know, I can't claim to understand, and I want to express my condolences, but of all people, I never expected _you_ to start feeling sorry for yourself."

Jack's face went dark, and Seph looked about ready to drive off and leave Jason behind to avoid the wrath of Jack.

"Come on, you're a Warrior, Weirlind! Everybody knows how hard you guys had it! You were forced to fight to the death! But the Enchanters were ounded up and sold as prostitutes, and you don't hear many of them complaining. You never have before, either! You've always been one to do something about it when things go wrong, not sit around moping about it!"

"This is something that can't be fixed by swinging a sword around and killing Wizards! Although I'm this close to giving it a try if you push me anymore!"

"Then do it! If it will fix everything, then do it! If it will make it so the Red Rose didn't find Ellen, didn't train her, didn't destroy her reproductive system, then do it! If it will put a baby in your wife, then do it! Otherwise, get off your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself! Go out and look for a way to fix it!

"I would gladly sacrifice myself for such a noble cause as saving the line of Warriors and protecting a friend's happiness, but killing me won't fix anything, Jack."

Silence overtook them as Seph turned off the radio. Jack didn't speak for several minutes.

"You're right."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're right. I shouldn't be pitying myself, I should be working on a way to fix the problem."

"Ummm... E-e-exactly." Jason stammered, not used to winning an argument with a Warrior.

"So, where are we going?"

"What?"

"You said we were going to celebrate. What are we celebrating?"

"Don't rub salt on the wound, Jason." Seph advised.

"Shut up, Seph, he's going to find out anyways."

"Yes, but he might take it better when he's had a few drinks in him first."

"Or he might take it worse."

"Still, it's my place to tell him."

"Then tell me." Jack jumped in, tired of being referred to in third person.

Seph hesitated, then, "Madi and I are... going to have a baby."

"That dog you were talking about a couple days ago?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a dog."

"Ellen and I figured as much."

"Loquere diaboli." Jason said, glancing behind Jack to see Ellen stepping outside in her white, silk pyjamas, _Waymaker_ and it's scabbard in her right hand.

"I heard what you said, Jason, and I agree."

"You do?"

"Yes. Not the thing about me being 'diaboli', the 'get off your ass and do something about it part."

"Sorry about the Latin. Trying to learn the language, figure it might help with my Wizardry."

"Not a problem. So, how long has Madi been pregnant?"

"I don't know, I only got the word three days ago."

"I think she was talking to me, Jase." Seph said, stifling a chuckle.

"Oh, right."

"We found out a week ago that we conceived about two weeks prior to the appointment, so, about three weeks. She's due July 18th."

"So it's a girl?"

"Yeah. We decided to name her Linda Ellen Hastings. She's named after my mom and her Aunt Ellen Stephenson-Swift."

"I'm honored."

"Thought you'd appreciate it. Though honestly, it's mainly because there haven't been many inspiring women in our lives. You, Ms. Becka, Mom, Madison and Madi's sister are the only one's we could think of, and I'm the one who threw Madison in there. We figured Linda Ellen was better than Linda Ellen Becka Madi Grace."

"Good idea, because Madi Grace kind of sounds like Mardi Gras, and that's the kind of name that gets kids made fun of in school." Jack said, attempting to ellicit a laugh from Ellen, and himself.

"Well, as much as I'm sure we'd ALL love sitting around talking baby names all night, we've got a bar to hit, and I'd like to get there before final call."

"Yeah, probably right. Come on Jack, get in the car." Seph said, turning the radio back on and tuning to a rock station.

"Okay, but I'm riding shotgun, I don't fit in the back seat."

"Maybe if you'd leave the sword at home." Jason suggested.

"That's what I meant. I always put _Shadowslayer _in the trunk."

"Wow. Dude, you're gonna have to walk or something, because I never ride in the back seat."

"You do tonight."

"Uh-uh, no way Jose. I either ride shotgun, or I drive, and since Seph won't even let me LOOK at the keys..."

"You'll ride in back if I crumple you into a ball and throw you in the back."

"You know what? I think I'll ride in the back this time, how's that sound?"

Seph couldn't help but smile as he saw his cousin chuckle for the first time in days.

"Have fun boys." Ellen said.

"Oh yeah, Madi wanted me to ask if you wanted to come visit her tonight?"

"Okay, thank you. And make sure Jack doesn't start any fights."

"I doubt anyone would be able to hurt him."

"I know that, I'm more concerned about the other person."

"Right."

**Seven years later**

Jack looked down from the balcony. It was hard to believe that only seven years ago, the idea of him and Ellen having a child seemed only a fantasy, an impossible one at that. Yet Hastings had come through.

The leader of the Silver Dragon Clan had discovered an old ritual that purified the body, removing all scars and wounds, leaving the subject as whole as a newborn child. Nicodemus Snowbeard's ghost had appeared to assisst in the ritual. Seph lent his power, and Jack and Jason also used what meagre power they had between themselves as well.

The ritual had removed all of the battle scars from Ellen's body, removed all trace of her time under the control of the Red Rose. It had even restored her virginity, although that "stab wound" reappeared later that evening, the night Jack and Ellen conceived their son.

Looking down at the two seven-year-olds, Linda Ellen Hastings and Tyler Stephen Swift, Jack realised how blessed he was to have such good friends and family. He wondered what kind of Weir the children would turn out to be. Linda, or Lindy as she preferred, had Wizard, Enchanter and Warrior blood, from Jack, and Seph's great-grandmother Susannah Downey. She also had Elicitor blood, even though Elicitors aren't technically Weir.

Tyler had Enchanter, Wizard, and Warrior blood, so both of the children had a variety of possibilities. Whenever Seph and Madi brought Lindy over, or Jack and Ellen brought Tyler to visit, the two would run off and pretend to be full grown Weir, battling the Red and White Roses alongside the Silver Bear, Silver Dragon, and Yellow Rose.

Lindy couldn't decide between any of the guilds, but to Tyler, there was only one choice. Tyler always pretended to be a Warrior, wielding a wooden sword with the word _Caledfwlch_ carved on both sides of the blade. The name had been suggested by Blaise Highbourne, the Seer, for it was the original name of the sword Excalibur, in Arthurian Lore.

Everyone swore that he would get his wish, for he was amazingly muscular for a seven-year-old. He had red hair, freckles, green eyes, and shoulders that were very broad for someone his age, just as his height and muscle mass was very great for aomeone just out of toddler years.

Lindy, on the other hand, was average in every way. She was about 4ft. tall, looking up at Tyler's 4" 6'. However, her light blue eyes drew everyone's attention, and even her pale skin was quite beautiful. Her long, wavy, black hair, which should be in contrast to her milky-white skin, complimented it instead. Linda Downey swore up and down that she'd inherited her Enchanter Stone, but already she was displaying signs of wizardy, though whether it was her own, or merely residual magic from the many Wizards around her, nobody knew.

Today, Seph and Madi asked Jack and Ellen to babysit so they could go visit Madi's sister, Grace, an Elicitor, on Booker Mountain. Technically, Booker Mountain belonged to Madi, but since she decided to live in Trinity with Seph, Madi let Grace live there herself.

Jason and Leesha, who had gotten married three years previously, were bringing their son and daughter for Jack and Ellen to babysit as well, so that the two Wizards could go on a vacation together. Jason and Leesha's son resembled his twin sister in every way other than gender.

Lee and Leah both had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Leah liked to keep her hair short and messy, like her brother's. Since she was young, and had not yet developed a feminine figure, it was difficult to tell the two apart. They even had the uncanny ability to mimic each other's voice, making it even more difficult to discern between them.

Lee and Leah also joined in on the game. Tyler played a Warrior, as usual, while today Lindy decided to be an Enchanter. Lee and Leah both chose to be Wizards, Lee dressed in Red to play the Red Rose, and Leah dressed in White as the White Rose.

The twins had already been identified as Wizards, so they played the part well, although they never tried too hard to defeat Tyler and Lindy, for they had inherited their parents dislike of the Roses, and disliked the idea of them winning any battles against the other guilds, as well as the Wizards of the other Clans.

"I am the leader of the Red Rose. All Warriors and Enchanters must bow down before me!"

"No, the White Rose shall rule the Underguilds!"

"My friend, Lindy, you must charm the leader of the Red Rose, and distract him while I deal with the White."

"Yes, mighty Warrior. You have your gifts, and I have mine, and we must use every gift at our disposal if we are to defeat the evil Roses."

Tyler drew his wooden sword from his makeshift baldric, which was essentially just a rope tied around his torso, over his left shoulder with a circle tied in the back to hold the "sword". Tyler charged at Leah, who extended her hands, sending illusionary flames from them.

When the flames reached him, Tyler extended his sword, blocking the light trick as if they were real flames. He then continued his charge and brought his sword down on Leah's head.

"Oww! That hurt!"

"Tyler!" Jack called from above. "I told you to be careful, you know what happened last time you got carried away."

"I'm sorry, dad."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I'm sorry Leah."

"It's okay. Let's keep playing."

"Nah, I'm bored of this game. Let's play something else." Lee said.

"Let's play Hide-and-Seek!" Leah suggested excitedly.

"Okay!" They all agreed.

They elected Leah to seek first, since she was the one who suggested it. Jack smiled as he looked down upon the sight of the children, _his_ child, playing happily, but the smile faded as he sensed someone sneaking up behind him. He spun around, drawing _Shadowslayer_ as he did so. His spin ended and his sword point ended up under Ellen's chin.

"Damn it, Ellen. You know what happens when people sneak up on me like that."

"I know, that's why I do it. I love seeing you all serious in Warrior-mode. It's kind of hot."

"I don't know about me, but you certainly are still as _hot_ as the day I met you."

"Careful, I might have to beat you up." Ellen said with a smirk.

Jack winced playfully, then returned his sword to its sheathe. He then tackled Ellen and threw her down on the bed. He lay down next to her and kissed her, passionately, as if he hadn't kissed her in ages. They started to get rougher, tension building up to the inevitable.

He removed his plain white T-shirt, leaving him in his white muscle shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. He then discarded his sneakers, along with Ellen's combat boots. Ellen began slowly unbuttoning her sweater-vest, smiling at him seductively.

The last button undone, she removed her sweater-vest, then flipped them over so she was straddling Jack's waist. She reached up and pinned his hands down, then leaned down to kiss him, even more passionately than before. Just before she went further, Jack rolled over, the Warrior Heirs falling to the floor with a _thud_. Then, as Jack pinned his wife down, the door burst open.

**So, so far, the grand total of reviews for this story is (drumroll)... Zero. No one has reviewed so far, and I wish people would. T-T Please review this story. I would like to hear from my many, many, many loyal reader. (No, that was not a typo, I meant to leave off the "s", lol.) So, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the Heir Chronicles characters, settings, or ideas. Any original characters I introduce have no affiliation with the official Heir Chronicles written by Cinda Williams Chima, and are purely figments of my imagination. Enjoy.

The Hidden Heirs

An Heir Chronicles Fanfiction written by PercyJackson67

In a flash, Jack and Ellen retrieved their swords and pointed them at the doorway, ready to fend off the intruder, who was standing there gawking at them with green watery eyes.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong, please don't kill me."

Jack and Ellen found themselves stunned, unable to move or otherwise calm Tyler down. Then, they burst into laughter.

"Come here, Tyler, It's alright." Ellen said in that soothing way that comes naturally to mothers. That voice that madeyou believe everything was okay, that it was just a bad dream.

Jack couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny, dad?" Tyler asked through the tears and chokes.

"You are. You just startled us is all." Ellen had to answer for her husband as his laughter kept coming, forcing him to the ground.

The two Warriors returned their swords to their sheathes under the bed.

"What were you guys doing?" Tyler asked when he clamed down.

"Wrestling." The lie that every parent told their child before they were ready to give "the talk", only it was true for Jack and Ellen. Wrestling, for them, was more fun and exhilarating than "wrestling". When the child had walked in, Jack and Ellen were beginning to go full "Warrior mode" and get ready for battle, wrestling each other into submission.

"Oh. Okay." Tyler replied and wiped his eyes.

"What did you want, Tyler?" Jack asked as soon as he was able to breathe again.

"I can't find the others anywhere."

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Ellen asked, more than a little accusingly at Jack.

"We're playing hide-and-seek but they're all really good at hiding."

"Oh." Ellen glanced apologetically towards her husband.

"Well, they can't have gotten far, keep looking." Jack said.

"But I've looked everywhere."

"Obviously not everywhere, otherwise you would've found them."

"Well, I guess I haven't looked in the storm cellar, but they shouldn't be able to get in there, it's locked and only you guys have keys."

"Go look in there, Lee and Leah _are_ Wizards, afterall. They might have unlocked it with magic."

"Okay." Tyler seemed to perk right up and ran for the door.

"Tyler!"

"Yes, dad?"

"Take my key, in case they locked it again."

"Okay!"

Tyler grabbed a rusty old key from Jack's coat hinging behind the closet door, then bolted out the door heading for the backyard.

"That's your son." Jack and Ellen said simultaneously to each other. ELlen then leaned in and laid her head down on Jack's chest and Jack wrapped his arms around her, both of them content.

Tyler fumbled with the keys, then unlocked te storm cellar. He had only been inside twice in his life. The first time had been when his dad showed him what to do in the event of a bad storm. The second had been last summer, when a tornado touched down just south of town. Apparently, Uncle Seph had been fooling around with his powers again, when a spell went astray. Uncle Seph was the only Wizard who had ever been powerful enough to control the weather by himself. Only one other Wizard had been successful, but he had the assisstance of twelve other powerful Wizards.

Anyways, Tyler opened the storm cellar for the third time in his life. Inside was a refridgerator with a week's worth of rations, emptied and replenished each month, and a stove to cook on. There was a king-size matress in one corner for the entire family to sleep on, and hundreds of lightbulbs in a cabinet above the fridge. There were three silver flashlights hanging by straps from hooks in tthe wall beside the matress. A first-aid kit was stored in a hollowed out hole in the wall behind the flashlights.

The cellar was well stocked, if a bit uncomfortable, for whatever Mother Nature decided to throw at them. But Leah, Lindy and Lee were nowhere to be seen.

"Darn it." Tyler mumbled, then closed and re-locked the door. He ran inside to give Jack the key back, and didn't notice a shadow detatch itself from a nearby tree and follow him.

"Were they in the cellar?" Jack asked when the boy handed him his key. He and Ellen hadn't moved since Tyler left.

"No." Tyler replied disappointedly.

"Are you sure you've looked everywhere?"

"Positive."

"Hmmm. Did you check in your room?"

"Yes."

"The dining room?"

"Yes."

"The bathroom?"

"Mine and your's."

"Kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Living room?"

"Yes."

"Up the trees? You know that you're all really good at climbing."

"Yes, and I looked up on the roof, too."

"The nursery?"

"Yes. Why did you guys putit back together, anyways? I'm too old for a nursery."

Jack and Ellen looked at each other, coming to a mutual agreement.

"Uncle Jason and Aunt Leesha are coming to get Lee and Leah right now, so we'll tell you once Uncle Seph and Aunt Madi pick up Lindy, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now go keep looking."

"But I already told you, I already looked everywhere for them. I can't find them."

"Okay, did you look in the garage?"

"Yes, I even looked in both cars, and they weren't in them."

"Did you look in the downstairs closet?"

"Yes, and the upstairs closet, and the closet right next to your room."

"Did you look in your clubhouse?"

"That's the first place I looked."

"Treehouse?"

"Second."

"Basement?"

"Yes."

"Attic?"

"We have an attic?"

"Yes, go look!"

"Okay."

"Where are we?" Leah asked Lindy.

"I don't know."

"It smells funny in here." Lee said.

"Yeah, it does. Why is it so dark? I can't see anything." his sister replied.

"I'll take care of that." Lee's hand burst into flame. The fire didn't seem to bother him, though Lindy could feel it from more than five feet away.

From the light of the fire, the children could see that they were in some kind of tunnel. The dirt underneathe them was white, as were the walls. The tunnel seemed to go on forever in both directions. Above them was more white, and a small hole that they must have fallen through. Unfortunately, the hole had been covered up with dirt, so there was a circle of brown dirt above them that cut them off from the world.

"HELP!" Lee shouted up at the hole.

"Don't yell, Lee! The tunnel might cave in." Lindy was very smart for someone her age. At school, Tyler, Lindy, Lee and Leah had their own little group. No one bothered them, neither Weir nor Anaweir. Everyone of them had their own little nickname, making them sound like some kind of gang.

Tyler's amazing physique earned him the name "Muscles", although most of the kids spelled it as "Mussels", because they couldn't figure out how to spell it, even though the older kids, and Lindy, told them how to spell it on a daily basis.

Lindy's intelligence made her "Brains". Lee and Leah were known as "Jester 1" and "Jester 2" because they both liked to play practical jokes, including the most famous joke identical twins have ever pulled, pretending to be each other.

After awhile, the trio decided to look around for another way out of the tunnel, so they picked a direction and Lee took the lead with his flame as they started walking towards what they assumed was the north.

After about ten minutes, they reached a point where the tunnel split into three separate tunnels. Lee was beginning to run out of energy, so Leah took point and summoned a flame of her own.

"The middle one is biggest, so it's probably the main tunnel." Lindy began, " That might mean that that one is where all the exits are, so we should probably stick to the middle tunnel for a while. If it's a dead end, then we can come back and try another tunnel."

"What happens if I run out of energy and I can't maintain the flame?"

Lindy noticed a pickaxe lying on the ground, so she picked it up, had Lee take his shirt off, wrapped it around the handle part of the pickaxe, and held it up to the flame to create a makeshift torch.

"There, now we should have enough light for a while."

"You know, you're really smart, Lindy." Leah said.

"Yeah, only, it's really cold down here, and I don't have a shirt anymore."

"Then you can hold the torch, Lee." Lindy suggested, handing the torch to him.

"Thanks." Lee said as he continued down the middle tunnel.

"They weren't in the attic, either dad."

"Okay. Are you absolutely 100% sure that you've looked absolutely everywhere?"

"Yes. Unless Narnia is hiding behind the bathroom mirror, or in one of the closets."

"I'm starting to get a little worried, Jack."

"So'm I, Ellen. It's been several hours since I saw them, and Jason and Leesha are at the gas station right now, they should be here in about ten minutes."

"I just got a call from Seph and Maddie, they just left Booker Mountain and are on their way."

"Damn it."

"Watch your language in front of Tyler."

"I hardly think this is the time to worry about that."

"Don't get snippy with me, Jack."

"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure the children are safe."

"So do I."

"What's going on? Are Lee and Leah and Lindy in trouble?"

"We don't know. We hope not." Ellen said, attempting to reassure her son.

_Riiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiing._ Jack jumped for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jack? You sound worried. What's wrong?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, Aunt Linda. Lee, Leah and Lindy were all over for a play date, the kids started playing hide-and-seek and Lee, Leah and Lindy are very good at hiding."

"In other words, you can't find them." It wasn't a question.

Jack hesitated on the other end of the line, then confirmed Linda's fears.

"Yeah. We've looked everywhere, but they're nowhere to be seen. You don't think-?"

"I doubt the Roses are involved. Lee and Leah are Wizards."

"Yeah, but they are also Jason and Leesha's children. That means they are the children of two of the biggest rebels of the old system. In my opinion, that's incentive enough to kidnap children, whether they're Enchanters or Warriors, or Wizards. And Lindy's with them, so since it's unknown what she is, they'll probably send her to the Trade until Wizardry developes, if it does."

"I didn't think about that. Just curious, have you thought of using a _heorte eage _to determine what kind of Weirstone Tyler has?"

"We have, but we can't get our hands on one. Apparently, they're rarer than we thought."

"Hmm, well, Leander and I found one in D'Orsay's old mansion. We were thinking of putting it in the Treasury at Leander's house in Cumbria, but we could bring it to Trinity instead."

"Please do. We really need to know what he is so Iris can finish his Weirbook. And we could probably use it for Lindy, too."

"Yes, but first we need to find her and the other children."

"I know. Ellen and I are going to go look for them once Jason and the others get here. We're going to ask someone to watch Tyler while we search."

"You could probably ask Will to do it."

There was a silence on Jack's end, then he replied solemnly, "Will died."

"What? How?"

"After college, he joined the army and his squad was gunned down in Afghanistan."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Jack."

"Yeah. His dad still hasn't gotten over it. The funny thing is, they wouldn't let me join, because they thought I was leaning towards insanity, same as Ellen. If we had been able, we might have saved him."

"Or you would've died with him."

"Come on, Aunt Linda. There was only fifty enemy soldiers and we would've had the five soldiers from Will's squad as backup."

"Funny. When did it happen?"

"As much as I would love to play catch-up, Jason, Seph, Madi and Leesha just pulled up, so we're going to have to tell them we lost their children and then go looking for them."

"Okay, call me later, because we are going to talk about it."

"You don't have to mother me, Aunt Linda. I've already come to terms with it."

"I know, it's just, so many bad things are happening lately, what with Becka's accident, Will's death, the children going missing. It makes me wonder if something big is about to happen."

"I don't doubt it, with our luck, I'm surprised we've had peace as long as we have."

"Well, I'll let you go. Bye, Jack. Tell Seph and everyone else I said hi."

"Okay, bye."

"Why didn't you tell him about what happened in D'Orsay's mansion?" Hastings asked when Linda put her phone down. They were already on a plane bound for the Coalton County Airport. They were bringing the _heorte eage_ to Trinity anyways, Linda just didn't want to sound pressumptuous.

"I think he's got enough to worry about right now. No need to burden him with more. We'll tell them all when we get to Trinity."

**So, anyone else wondering what Hastings was talking about? I am too, Iactually just kind of threw that in there to sound mysterious. So, anyone who's interested can tell me what you think should have happened in the reviews. The idea that I like best will be the one that I use. Of course, I'll be thinking about it as well, so unless someone else thinks of something I like better, I might just have to put whatever I think of in the story. So, anyways, even if you don't care about my "contests", please comment and tell me what you think of the story thus far.**


	4. Author's Commentary

Disclaimer- I do not own the Heir Chronicles characters, settings, or ideas. Any original characters I introduce have no affiliation with the official Heir Chronicles written by Cinda Williams Chima, and are purely figments of my imagination. Enjoy.

The Hidden Heirs

An Heir Chronicles Fanfiction Author's Commentary written by PercyJackson67

**Q/A:**

So, only two people have commented on this story, and only one of them was a question, so this will be the shortest Q/A in the history of Q/As.

**Guest: **Seph is the only wizard powerful enough to control the weather? What about his father, Leander?

**PercyJackson67**: The reason is: Leander Hastings, while being exceptionally powerful, is still not powerful enough to manipulate the weather, a feat only ever accomplished by Gregory Leicester in the normal series, and that was only achievable because he had twelve Wizards' Stones linked to his, enabling him to harness a total of thirteen Wizards' powers.

Seph, however, had more power than each of those thirteen individually, but since he spent much of The Dragon Heir with Wizard's Flame in his system, his power was permanently enhanced by it, making him the most powerful Wizard alive, and furthermore enabling him to achieve such power as to be able to control weather.

One thing to note, is that because of the Flame, he still struggles with an addiction to Flame, which I will be bringing into the story in later chapters.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the shortest Q/A, I did give a pretty long answer, but still, I hope that more people will begin to comment on the story, and maybe ask some more questions about it as well. Then I could put in more Q/As and have more questions to answer as well. Now, on to the regular Author's Commentary.

Author's Commentary

So, there's nothing really to comment about, that I can tell. Everything so far seems clear, but if there's anything that's not clear to anyone, comment on it in a review, ask a question, whatever. I will answer any questions anyone asks, so just ask. I'll be glad to hear from you!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own the Heir Chronicles characters, settings, or ideas. Any original characters I introduce have no affiliation with the official Heir Chronicles written by Cinda Williams Chima, and are purely figments of my imagination. Enjoy.

The Hidden Heirs

An Heir Chronicles Fanfiction written by PercyJackson67

"Lee, we're going around in circles. We should just find somewhere to rest, and stay there. Maybe someone will find us." Lindy suggested. Lee had been taking point every time they got up to move on, he was the boy, after all, and needed to take care of the girls.

"No. We'll never get out of here if we stay in one place. And how do you know we're going in circles?"

"Because I've seen those rocks before." Lindy pointed to a small pile of gray stones up against the wall. It was shaped like a picture of the Dragontooth she'd seen once. Her grandfather, Leander Hastings, gave it to her once, when he and Grandma Linda came back from Dragon's Ghyll.

"Well, let's make a different marker. One that's more recognizable. Just to be sure." Leah suggested as she summoned a small flame and flung it at the wall, creating a scorch mark in the shape of a rampant dragon.

"Good idea, sis." Lee said. He shivered from the cold. The torch provided only enough heat to keep him from freezing, but since he gave up his shirt for it, he was still cold, especially if he handed one of the girls the torch.

Unfortunately, the flame was dying out, his shirt completely burnt down, and the stick didn't seem to provide very good fuel. Leah and Lee had to take turns casting a simple light spell so they could see, and when they did, they would hand the torch to the other, so they could concentrate on the light better. When it was Lee's turn, he always very reluctantly handed the torch to his sister and cast the light, because it gave off no heat, and he grew cold.

Lindy was very frustrated with herself, because her father and grandfather were two of the most powerful Wizards of all time, yet she couldn't even help cast a simple light spell.

_Maybe I'm just not a Wizard. But then, what could I be? I'm not strong enough to be a Warrior, I don't draw magic away from people like an Elicitor, I can't tell people what to do like an Enchanter. Maybe I'm just... Anaweir._ Lindy had these thoughts all the time, more and more often as she grew older, and especially now that she could really use some powers.

If she were an Enchanter, she could calm Lee and Leah down. If she were a Warrior, she might be able to knock a wall down, or help them escape. If she were a Wizard, she could help cast some light on their situation, so to speak. She might even be able to...

"Hang on, guys! I can't believe I never thought of this!" She shouted out to the others.

Jack and Ellen were frantic. It had been almost five hours since they had last seen or heard the other kids. After Seph and the others arrived, they all split up to go look for the kids, and agreed to meet back at Jack and Ellen's house every hour. Both of the Warriors had searched every inch of the area around the docks, and Seph and Madi were on their way back from the town square. Jason and Leesha hadn't yet called to let everyone know the status of their search, but as soon as they got back, if they hadn't found the kids, it was agreed that they all have the police department start a search-and-rescue.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing... Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing... Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..._ Jack leapt up and ran for the phone.

"Did you find them?" Jack asked Leesha.

"No. Not yet. We're on our way back from the University."

"Hang on a second. I just had an idea. Have we checked the salt mines, yet?"

"Yes, but they're very extensive, we might have missed something." Ellen replied.

"Alright. Meet us all there, Leesha."

"Okay."

No one acknowledged it, but they all knew it. The three children were in danger. Three, almost defensless children alone, without any adults to protect them, and with the Roses still at large, anything could have happened to them. For all they knew, the children could be dead already, or worse, in the hands of the Roses.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone met up at the entrance to the salt mines.

"Okay, the mines split into three different tunnels very close to the entrance, and each of those tunnels eventually split again into two tunnels each. That's one tunnel for everyone. They all meet up again, on Second Sister, then continue on halfway to Canada. If we haven't found the children by the time we meet up on Second Sister, we'll inform Chief Ross about the situation." Jack said. Even though he wasn't exactly the most powerful of the group, or even the smartest, they all, even Seph, looked to him almost as a leader.

And with that, they all started into the mines.

Jack had left Tyler at Harmon Fitch's house while the search was going on. Uncle Fitch was great, and all, but Tyler wanted to help look for his friends. Fortuantely, he had had enough experience sneaking away from places he didn't want to be. It was extremely difficult to get away from his parents, but Tyler had almost perfected the art. He asked Fitch, very nicely, to play Monopoly with him. Since Monopoly is a very time-consuming game, it's best if you have a drink with you while you play, so you're not getting up every five seconds to get a drink.

Tyler had taken a rather large cup of water to his seat, and downed it all. Eventually, he asked Uncle Fitch to get him some more. Since no one can refuse 7-year-old, Fitch happily got up to get him more water. As he did so, Tyler made a point of announcing that he had to go pee, then ran down the hall to the bathroom. After he actually used the bathroom, he started to walk back to the table, then glanced out the window, and pretended to see Jack walking up to the door.

"Dad's back!" He yelled as he ran for the front door, only to find Fitch standing in the way.

"Nice try, kid. I know you want to go help look for your friends, but you need to let the adults handle this, okay?" He smiled a reassuring smile, that didn't reassure Ty at all. "Besides, your dad told me all of your tricks, so you are _not_ getting past me."

Just as he said that, Tyler was already hatching a new plan, a foolproof plot for escape.

"Hey, Uncle Fitch! Look over there!" Tyler pointed towards the Monopoly board. Fitch, taken by surprise, actually fell for it, and looked towards the board as Tyler ducked around him and fled out the still-open front door. Fitch cursed silently to himself, then ran after him, but Tyler's leg muscles had already carried him to the other end of the street, and Fitch had no chance of catching him.

Tyler was walking around his backyard, when suddenly, an expolsion threw the dirt in front of him twenty feet in the air before scattering around the yard. After regaining his feet, Tyler walked over to the new hole in the yard and peered inside. A light shown six feet down, and it looked like whoever it was was standing in a tunnel.

Seph and Madi finally came to the place where their tunnel split into two separate tunnels. Madi had been bawling her eyes out nonstop for hours, just as Leesha had, as well. Seph and Jason put on brave faces for their wives, but they were just as terrified for their children as the women.

"I guess we should split up and each take a separate tunnel, huh?" Madi said, choking back sobs. Seph embraced her, trying to calm her down.

"They're okay, Madi. I can feel it. We'll find them soon." Empty words, for they were said to make himself believe, as well, but they seemed to calm her down a bit.

Seph kissed her, then glanced back at the wall behind her. On the wall, was a scorch mark shaped like a rampant dragon.

"Look, there's our proof! The kids probably did that so they wouldn't get lost!" Seph exclaimed, pointing at the blackened wall, giving both of them hope once more.

They then split up and took different tunnels, with renewed determination.

It wasn't long before Seph stumbled across three limp children, exhausted and cold, a burnt-out makeshift-torch beside Lee. Above them, was a hole in the roof of the tunnel, allowing fresh air to get in. They had made it all the way to Second Sister, the exit for the tunnel no more than twenty feet away. The children's last act before passing out from exhaustion, was to create a shaft for fresh air. They were some smart kids.

**So, yet another short chapter. Seems like that's all I'm ever able to write anymore, are short chapters. Unfortunately, though, I'm only sixteen, so when my mom tells me I only have an hour on the computer every day, I kind of have to listen. Oh well, thanks for reading, and I promise to update as soon as possible. Maybe I'll take a few days on each chapter, maybe that'll help me write a full-sized one, lol. Anyways, comment on this story, so far!**


End file.
